Bored Brothers
by UtauTachi
Summary: Sasuke's bored, Itachi's lonely, how will they solve this? Tickle fight!


(THIS IS WHEN SASUKE AND ITACHI WERE LITTLE KIDS...WELL, ITACHI WAS A TEEN AND SASUKE WAS LIKE, SEVEN, BUT WHO CARES? DEAL WITH IT.)

-

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room, bored out of his mind. For the last two hours he'd been sitting on his bed, throwing shurikens at a target he drew on his wall. There was absolutely, positively NOTHING to do in that boring Uchiha household. The only person that could entertain him was his older brother, Itachi.

He looked up to Itachi more than his parents, teachers or anyone in the world. Itachi was wise, smarter than everyone Sasuke knew, but still capable of having a little fun at times. Lately though, he seemed to be keeping to himself, locked up in his room doing Kami knows what (*wink wink*). After a moment of careful consideration that Itachi wouldn't kill him for it, Sasuke decided to go into his room and cheer his big brother up.

"Nii-san, can I come in?" he inquired after tapping on the door. Itachi got up and let him in without a word or a smile like he used to. "What's wrong, big brother?" he asked with a gut feeling that he wouldn't tell him. Itachi just shook his head. As expected...Sasuke thought bitterly. But he still had his plan to cheer him up and would follow through no matter what.

"Say, Itachi," Sasuke began, holding back a grin. "Are you ticklish?" Itachi stepped back, his eyes wide, and desperately tried to regain his calm composure. "Of course not," he muttered shakily. "Why would you think that?" If there was one thing on Earth that he absolutely could not stand, it was being tickled. Not just the feeling of it, but the humiliation of being made to laugh like a complete moron was too much to bear.

"Don't lie, aniki, we've had tickle fights before!" Sasuke said knowingly. Itachi mentally facepalmed himself for having introduced his little brother to these damned tickle fights. He stepped back as Sasuke creeped closer and suddenly fell back onto his bed. Sasuke took this chance to tickle him everywhere (That's right, everywhere...mwahahaha no jk). Since his much stronger brother was laughing so hard, it was easy for him to pin his arms over his head and tickle him there.

"SAHAHASUKEHEHE DOHOHON'T! S-S-STAHAHAP! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA QUIT IT!"

Sasuke started to giggle himself. It was rather funny to see Itachi writhe around, struggling to get out of his seven-year-old brother's grip. To think, such a strong ninja could be overcome by this...He held Itachi's arms down and blew raspberries on his waist, making him buck his hips with laughter. "AHAHAHAHA I SAHAHAID STOP IT! PLEHEHEHEASE SAHASUKEHEHEHE HAHAHAHA! DOHOHON'T HAHAHAAHA STAHAHAP!" he shouted, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Don't stop?" Sasuke teased slyly, the same way Itachi had when they were younger and had tickle fights with each other.

"NOHOHOHO! YOU KNOHOHOW WHAHAHAT I SAHAHAHAID! HAHAHA KNOHOHOCK IT OHOHOFF!" he screeched loudly. While he was terribly embarrassed, it did feel a bit better to be laughing, really laughing again. Of course, he'd never admit such a thing.

Finally, Sasuke removed Itachi's sandals while giving him some time to breathe. They both knew what was coming.

"Sasuke...don't you DAHAHARE SASUKE STAHAHAP! T-THAHAHAT'S A TIHIHICKLISH SPOHOHOT!"

And the others weren't? Sasuke thought to himself, mentally rolling his eyes (there's been a lot of mental sarcasm today...)

"HAHAHA PLEHEHEASE JUST STAHAHAP I-I CAHAHAN'T TAHAHAKE IT! AHAHAHA SAHAHASUKE I CAN'T BREHEHEHEATHE!" he yelped, choking back laughter to form real words. It was difficult to do though, considering his feet were his most ticklish spot of all.

"SAHAHASUKE! I...I cahahan't...I can't..." His head fell back onto the bed and he fell limp. Sasuke jumped up in surprise.

"A-Aniki? Are you okay?" he demanded worridly. Suddenly, Itachi rose up and tackling Sasuke underneathe him (oh my, where are things headed this time?) "W-What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Little thing called payback..." Itachi growled with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED maybe.


End file.
